Fab Dick
One man. One mission. One theme song. Like many others, lovingly nicknamed by Ethan of Malvont. His Time with the Party Richard the Beautific fled from Baldur during the opening battle of the Revolution of 1441. He and his mentor Mr. Gucci were separated during their escape, and Richard gave him up for dead when he couldn't make contact with him again. Richard made it to Corinth and stayed at the Rock Rock Rock inn and tavern for lack of anywhere else to go. A few months after his arrival, he noticed that the weird guys who had bought out the top floor were at the table next to him, talking about Malvont City, Baldur City, and the Revolution. One of said weird guys was also a young male half-elf who looked kind of fabulous, and so Richard decided to talk to this kindred spirit and ask if they had any news of Baldur or of his mentor. He learned that this group was an out-of-work weapons smuggling company named the Toggenburg Corporation, that they had come here after the Battle of Malvont, and that Ethan of Malvont liked giving people nicknames. He soon came to embrace being called Fab Dick, and decided to join the group when they went to meet the mayor of Corinth to learn more about smuggling weapons into Malvont to aid the resistance. There, he underwent the traditional hazing experience of joining the Toggenburg whether you want to or not of being attacked along with the rest of the party. When the Toggenburg decided to book it out of Corinth, Fab Dick went with them. Fab Dick's relationship with the rest of the Toggenburg was always a little...special. On the surface of things, he got along well enough with most of the party, but he had a crazy streak that often made things exciting for everyone. He found Andrey Hilltopple's company soothing, as she was also nobility. For similar reasons, he and Ethan got along fairly well, as both were half-elf nobility from Baldur who were wizards of a slightly strange type: Ethan was a deathlock and Fab D was a diviner. This didn't stop Fab Dick from wanting to kill Ethan for his secrets and for some semblance of vengeance being as he was kind of sort of maybe tied to the Silent Revolution, which had led to the Revolution of 1441 and thus the disappearance of his mentor. This was pretty standard for friendship with Fab Dick, though: he was a close devotee of Vecna. Fab Dick adventured with the Toggenburg for several months. Right before the assassination of Absolute Dictator Grax, he met a young assassin named Claire and immediately formed a hate-hate relationship with her. This culminated in a showdown known as The Barrensburg Incident. He and Claire threw down in the streets of Barrensburg, each of them scarcely escaping with their lives. Claire staggered back towards the Jade Kraken II, whereas Fab Dick's corpse was dragged out of Barrensburg on a white horse. One hour later, a two kicked in and brought him back up to -9 and stable. He left a parting gift for Ashra, too: 6d6 IN THE EYE. As a Very Special Guest Star Fab Dick reappeared with Baudin Dommilan at the Ruins of Eldergrin via Transport via Plants. He proceeded a little ways into the Ruins with his old comrades, got separated from them after the second iteration of the chess puzzle, and then met up with them again just before the Red Dragon Fight: Redux. After the party met up with Vishnu on the Jade Kraken III, Fab Dick and Sam Ash had a fabulous reunion. The two of them soon bonded, if you know what I mean, and Fab Dick became a permanent crewmember on the Jade Kraken III and thus rejoined Shadowwing, Inc. as tailor and diviner. However, Sam disappeared while Shadowwing, Inc. was traveling to Baldur City through the Underdark, sending Fab D off on a quest to search for him. He found Sam again, met up with the Dread Pirate Lucy slightly before or during the Ruin of Baldur, and managed to score passage on the Infinite Horizons out of Baldur before it all went to hell. Again. The rest of the party was also given a ride on the Infinite Horizons, and so they were reunited under a glorious backdrop of massive cannon fire from supercruisers on all sides. By now, the party had learned that Baudin Dommilan had an evil twin, and so were very curious about Fab D's arrival together with Baudin at the Ruins. After some verbal flailing, Fab Dick eventually explained that he had no memories of how he'd gotten there. He just knew that all of a sudden, he'd been in the Ruins with this Baudin asshole and he'd had no desire to question any of it. Claire offered a Modify Memory to check up on his repressed memories, as it seemed to be going around, but Fab Dick was very wary of letting Claire mess with his mind. He was open to letting someone else cast Modify Memory to see what had happened, but no such opportunity has presented itself yet. Fab Dick also discovered that most of the party appeared to have an extended form of Misdirection cast on them, though the durations of these Misdirections have been mixed. He himself redirected to his mentor, Mr. Gucci, who appeared to be alive and well. While both Ethan and Ashra kind of poked Fab D and pointed in the direction of Mr. Gucci when they encountered him in Barrensburg, neither of them was paying enough attention to notice if Fab Dick actually noticed that his mentor was alive and well. Once the party was back on the Jade Kraken III, Fab Dick spent some quality time working together with Solid Snake in the Jade Kraken III's newly furnished War Room to collect highly specific intel and other useful information about Landinis. He gave Leilah Maloch some assistance on checking up on who was being Misdirected to where and even taught Ethan the basics of scrying so Ethan could act on a wild guess. He may soon be able to add Intelligence Officer to his list of titles. Live by the Two, Die by the Two Fab Dick is a fucking magnet for twos. Whether this is a sign of his chaotic effect on his surroundings, of his arcane power, of a distant tie to the Frozen Fates, or of pure fucking luck is unknown. A partial list of his magical effects is as follows: *He accidentally cast flame breath at the sails of the Jade Kraken II. *He believes that he is invisible so long as he has an egg in his mouth. *The next time that he would have dropped to -10 HP, one hour later, he was brought back to -9 and stable. *A Fog Cloud emanated from his mouth when he tried to dial the Vecnaphone. *While attempting to cast an unspecified spell, he became unable to see Sam Ash for several days, causing him to panic. *While attempting to turn the balloon of the Jade Kracken III pink for safekeeping, he accidentally transmuted it into several cows. *NOTED x ∞ *A red dragon is after something in my inventory *noted X 2 *For one minute, Fab D's intelligence doubled to 34. Category:Player Characters Category:Baldur People